Unpredictable
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: You know me by my actions, not who I really am. You know the Chameleon. The perfect spy who can kidnap 30 Blackthorne Boys for an exchange. The one who can beat anyone in a fight. The one who can disappear instantly. But you don't know the girl who would run to protect her loved ones. The girl who just wants to find the truth. Because as of right now, everything I know is a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, for like the third time in a row the past 3 days whoooo! Anyways so this is the 5th one shot from my Zammie One Shot collection that you guys wanted me to continue. Well, here it is! I hope you guys like it, please review ! Please? Oh and I included the actual oneshot incase you didn't get to read it...**

**Zach's POV  
**  
"Grant stop hogging all of the food!" I exclaimed, grabbing some from my best friend and roommate, Grant Newman.

"I'm a growing boy Zach I need nutrition!" He argued, stealing the food back.

"Ditto." I said, slightly annoyed. But I let him have the food. If it would shut him up it was worth it.

"Hey guys, check out Solomon." My other roommate Nick said, jerking his head towards our cove ops teacher Oh and if that wasn't enough of a hint, we are currently attending Blackthorne, which is a spy/assassin school that trains boys.

"Whoa, does he look...scared?!" Grant asked, incredulous. I turned towards where he was sitting at the front of the dining hall with the other teachers, and saw that he was in fact exhiiting signs of fear. In fact, all of our teacher's were, but mostly Mr. Solomon.  
"According to my calculations there is only a .000000012 chance of that." My last roommate Jonas, the nerd, piped in.

He saw us staring at us and in a second he had a mask on his face, he was unreadable. He raised his eyebrow in question slightly, looking at us. We all shrugged and went back to our dinner.

But all of a sudden, there was a crashing noise and our roof, you know the one made of glass, was shatted by a girl falling through it and landing gracefully on top of the teacher's dinner table, right inbetween the pumpkin pie and spaghetti. How did she do that? That was liek a 40 foot drop! Wait, what is a girl doing here?! And why is she so damn hot?!

She had this gorgeous honey blonde hair that was loosely curled and went down to her back, an amazing body with curves in all the right places, but her eyes-oh her eyes! They were gorgeous sapphire blue. She was wearing a black tank top with a leather jacket and dark jeans and combat boots that she made extremely sexy.

It was then I noticed who she had landed in front of.

And who she had just turned to face. Looking down at him from where she was standing on the table.

Mr. Solomon.

"Hey Joey. Mom wanted to ask a favor of some of these Blackthorne Boys, but I figured I'd take the time to introduce myself now. Is that a problem?"

"Cammie." Mr. Solomon said angrily. He looked like he was about to explode on her. Oh god I really hope she doesn't die. I've seen this look on his face before and it's not pretty. But she did something that shocked us all. She Laughed!

Still laughing, she jumped down from the teacher's table and started walking down the center aisle, towards the door. But then she paused, right in front of us. Or more specifically, Grant.

"Grant." She said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a hip to the right.

"Cameron." He said equally as coldly, standing up to face her in the aisle. GRANT KNOWS THIS CHICK?! They were just a few inches away, and staring each other down. And I'm pretty sure there was one thought going through each of the boys' minds.

That lucky bastard.

But then the girl surprised us again by throwing open her arms as Grant did the same and he picked her up and spun her around as they both continued to laugh. And I swear, her smile was brighter than the sun. When he finally put her down, she turned to face Joe and the teacher's again. All of them had confused faces, except Joe. He had an angry one.

"I'll show myself to my room then shall I? Boys we depart tomorrow at 7 sharp don't be late." She winked at Solomon before walking- or should I say strutting- out of the dining hall. Immediately whispers erupted. It was all I could do to turn to Grant and say, "What, the, hell?!" But he just shrugged. And said, "My sister's never been very predictable."

"Si-SISTER?!" Spies should never be surprised, ever. But righ then that's exactly what I was. How could my best friend never tell me something like that?!

"That's what I just said smart one." Grabt replied, taking another bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Well why in the hell didn't you tell us you had a fucking gorgous sister who also happens to be a spy?!" I demanded. Grant started choking on his mashed potatos.

"WHAT did you just say?!" He demanded.

"Well it's true. She's fucking hot!" I exclaimed.

"DUDE! That's my sister!" He said, punching me in the arm.

"Nick back me up on this please?" I asked him.

"It's true Grant. Your sister is pretty hot." Nick said, picking up a rib.

"I can't believe you two." Grant said, going back to his dinner.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER DINNER STILL ZACH'S POV

"I'm telling you the Shwashkovier maneuver is way better for a 2 against one than the Hagliadas Kick!" Nick said for the thousandth time to Grant.

"No way! The Hagliadas Kick is waaaaaayyyyyy better!" Grant exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of god will you two please shut up?!" We all whipped around to see Cammie standing behind us in the empty hall way, smirking.

"Where did you come from?! I didn't hear you following us!" I demanded.

She cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought passageways were your speacialty Mr. Goode."  
"How did you know I-"

"Spy." She said, pointing her thumb at her chest.

"Right..." I said unsteadily, turning back to face forwards and continuing towards our room. Much to my surprise Cammie kept walking with my friends behind me and talking to them.

"Now Nick, the Shwashkovier maneuver is a great tool, and Grant the Hagliadas Kick is good also, but I find the Warshouer punch followed by a Lendias kick would be much more efficient in battle."

I closed my eyes, envisioning the same scenario but each time using each of the three possibilities. And she was right! Her strategy would work much more efficiently than Grant or Nick's!

"Zach close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Cammie said, walking past me and tapping my cheek. I stared at her, and watched as she pulled out a key and opened one of the dorm doors. Wait a minute- That's our dorm!

"How did you get a key for our dorm?!" I demanded, one step behind her as she walked in and plopped down on the couch like she owned the place.

"Well if you must know Zachary, you should probably check your pockets. I think you'll find something missing." She smirked as I quickly patted my pockets and realized my key was missi- Oh.

She tossed it up in the air for me to catch.

"Thanks." I said sourly as I replaced it to it's rightful spot in my jacket pocket.

"Sooooo Cammie bear. You said something about an exchange...?" Grant said as he came and sat next to her on the couch.

"Mmhmmmmmm mom thought i would be good for everyone else to finally know about eachother. Of course, we're the special exception." Cammie said teasingly, winking at me.

"Know about who?! Exchange with who?!" Nick said, utterly confused.

"Yeah and why can't I find you in any CIA databases?" Jonas asked, sounding extremely frustrated.

"Well that would be because Bookworm herself made those firewalls." Cammie said, smirking again.  
"THE Bookworm?!" Jonas asked, amazed.

"Yup." Cammie said, popping the P. "I mean, I can't have just anybody knowing my code name." At this, she smirked again.

"Conceited much?!" Grant exclaimed playfully, throwing a pillow at her head, which she easily caught and put behind her head.

"By the way they all said hi." Cammie said, turning her head to face Grant.

"They meaning-?" Nick asked.

"Bookworm, Duchess, and Peacock duh." Cammie said her voice oozing with boredom.

"Well tell them I said hey when you go back tomorrow." Grant replied, getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Don't you mean when we go back tomorrow?" Cammie asked innocently. Grant gasped and spun around to face her again, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"REALLY?! OMGOMGGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Grant exclaimed, bouncing up and down so fast it was comical.

"What part of exchange don't you understand?" Cammie asked exasperatedly.

"Hold up! WHAT are you talking about!" Nick very nearly shouted.

Cammie turned towards him annoyed.

"You're a spy aren't you? You figure it out."

"Awwww come on Cammie just tell him! Anddidmybritishbombshellsaya nythingaboutme?!" Cammie laughed and it sounded like an angel choir, I swear I saw a halo. This chick is turning me into a girl!

"Yes Grant, she went on and on about how you are the sexiest man on the planet." Cammie said sarcastically.

"Grant will you please explain what is going on?!" I asked, completely and utterly confused.

Grant turned towards me, an amused expression in his eyes. Then he turned back to Cammie as if asking for permission.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell them, but I'm making the official announcement tomorrow before we leave. And I get to tell the story this time!" She said, her voice getting a little snappy at the end.

"but you told it last time!" Grant whined.

"No I didn't! You did! I distinctly remember Abby had just ordered chinese food and Dylan and Kyle kept bugging us about who we were because we kidnapped them and Abby said you could explain since you were the one who knocked them out even though I had to do all the work to distract them!" Cammi explained, talking so fast I could barely keep up.

"Oh yeahhhhh. Oh good times Abby, good times..." Cammie roled her eyes at this and turned to face me, Jonas and Nick. We were all sitting on our own beds with Cammie on the couch facing us.

"Hmmm well where do I begin?" She mused.

"How about with who the fuck you are?!" Nick shouted.  
"Well if you must know, My name is Cameron Morgan, I'm Grant's brother, I'm a freaking amazing spy, actually the CIA rank me as #1 for spies in training all around the world." Cammie concluded her short biography.

"What's your codename? And how do you know Bookworm?! He's the best hacked I've ever seen!" Jonas asked.

At this Cammie burst out laughing but we continued with our assault of questions.

"Yeah and how do you know Duchess? I hear they're one of the best fighters in the CIA! But it's kinda weird a guy chose the codename 'Duchess'. Why didn't he just choose 'Duke'? "I asked.

At this point Cammie was clutching her stomach and gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

"Yeah and how do you know Peacock?! I heard they were a natural born spy because they have a long family history of spies." Nick asked.

"You guys-gasp for breath- are sooooo-giggle-SEXIST!" Cammie explained, bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Sexist?" I looked to Grant for an answer but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay okay, I'm done laughing." Cammie said, making one of those funny faces you have to make to calm yourself down after laughing for a long time.

"Well, first off, I don't just know them, I live with them." Me, Jonas and Nick all gasped.

'Mhmm. And who said they had to be guys?!" Cammie demanded.

"Wait, you can't possibly mean they're-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Girls? Yes, yes I can mean that. And I do." She answered rather harshly.

"Oh. My. God! Guys do you realize what this means?! We now know 3/4 of who the Chameleon's Crew is! We just have to figure out who the actual Chameleon is!" Jonas exclaimed happily.

At this, both Cammie and Grant started cracking up.  
"You mean- You don't know?!" Cammie asked after her giggling died down.

"No, but we've been trying to find out for 2 years! The Chameleon is ranked in the top 25 most dangerous spies in the world and they are number one on the Circle of Cavan's hot list!" Jonas explained.

Cammie stood up, still laughing hysterically, and got a water from our mini fridge in the corner of the room. After taking a few sips, she finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Wow, you guys are reeeeeeeealy stupid." Was what she chose to say.

"Uh, excuse me?" Grant exclaimed.

"Right, sorry. Grant, you're extra stupid."

"Thank yo- Hey!"

"Yeah yeah whatever Grant."

"So, why exactly are we stupid?" I asked, to relieve the tension in the room. Cammie cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, for started you still don't know who the Chameleon is, and they're in this building." She said smugly.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KNOW THE CHAMELEON?!" Me, Nick, and Jonas exclaimed all at once.

"Mhmm, quite personally I might add. I could put in a good word with them on the upcoming exchange if you want." She said offhandedly, as if it wasn't a big deal for her to know one of the most influential people in this business. How does she even know him?!

"Really, no way!" Nick said, starting to bounce up and down on his bed.

"Yeah yeah whatever my lil sis is a showoff. Now will you please explain about this exchange we are having with Galla-"

"GRANT!" Cammie shouted, cutting him off.

"What?"

"Wait, exchange with who?" I asked. Cammie breathed a loud sigh of relief before recovering.

"You will find out tomorrow morning, at 7. Good night boys, get some sleep. you'll need it." She walked to the door but turned around and said over her shoulder, "Oh and Grant, if you tell them anything, I swear I will tell everyone about Mr. Cuddle Pants. Night!"

And with that, the most unpredictable girl I have ever met walked out of our room.

"Well, only one thing to do now." Nick said.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Duh, go to sleep. Your sister is waaaaaaay to cryptic for me. Although I have a feeling there's something going on with Zach." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well she's pretty hot..."

"DUDE!"

"Kidding geeze. Night guys."

That's when I closed my eyes and fell asleep, with no idea how much I would need it the next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WHOO chapter 2 yay! Oh btw this is my christmas present for ya'll. So happy late Christmas! What did you guys get? My favorite gift was probably a pair of Uggs and they're so soft! In your review (Because you WILL review this) tell me what you got/what was your favorite present! Love ya'll :)**

Cammie's POV

As soon as I left the boys room I walked in the general direction of Joe's office. I knew he was furious with me but I honestly don't give a sh*t. By the way, he's the worst step father ever.

All too soon I came to his door and with a sigh, I knocked on it.

"Come in Cammie." I frowned as I opened the door. Although as much as I hate to admit it, he is a good spy. A really good spy.

"Hey Joey, what's new?" I asked casually, slouching in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Cammie, do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be here?!" He asked sternly, I could hear the anger he was withholding underneath though. I laughed out loud.

"Well, I'm a spy, I'm pretty damn used to danger." I said smart alec-ly. (yes, that's a word...I think?)

"Cammie I'm serious. Does your mother know you're here?" He asked me.

"Well duh, she's the one who sent me here. I mean, she didn't outrightly say she wanted me to Blackthorne. She said she wanted to know my opinion on us having an exchange, and I told her it was a great idea if she wanted all the girls to look like idiots. Soooooo, I made sure we had the upper hand. Plus I've been craving some cute guys, so, here I am. Oh we leave tomorrow at 7 don't be late, you know how mom is." By the time I finished my little rant I was at the door and closed it with a slam, but not before seeing his shocked and angry facial expression.

I chuckled silently to myself as I walked off.

"Oh I crack myself up."

I ended up falling asleep in one of the spare rooms reserved for substitute teachers/guests. I'm going to point out now, Institutions for mental young men don't have nearly as comfortable beds as rich spoiled heiresses do. But I think that kind of goes without saying.  
I woke up and stretched in bed. My internal clock told me it was 5:45. Perfect timing yet again, I love having an alarm clock inside my body. Not a real one of course! As as spy you kind of just learn hot to wake up whenever you want.

I hopped in the shower and let the hot water calm my nerves. This sounds so weird, but I actually get some of my best ideas in the shower. And today was no different.

Well if the controls for the Announcements are in Steve's office I'm home free. If they're in Joes...Challenge accepted.

I smirked as I dried my hair and put it up in a tight high ponytail and slicked it back with hairspray. After applying minimal makeup I got dressed. I put on tight dark skinny jeans, a tank top that cut off just above my belly button which was black and had a white infinity sigh on it, with a white sports bra underneath that, and some classic black converse.

Macey would approve.

I thought to myself as I quietly sneaked down the hallway. I walked through the school quickly, sticking to the shadows. When I got to the hallway by Steve's office, I was going to do this whole thing where I used a passageway to sneak in and whatever, but it was waaayyyyy to early in the morning for that.

_Eh screw it, I'll wing it._

I knocked on the door lightly.

"Can I help you?"

I walked in with a sweet smile on my face.

"Dr. Steve! It's so great to see you! How long has it been, like 5 years?!" I demanded, walking past his desk and giving him a hug.

"Well hello to you to Cammie. Joe told me about your arrival, I'm sorry I wasn't there last night you see I have a terrbbile cou- ACK AHAAHHGH." He broke out coughing really badly which did not sound pleasant.

"Oh dear, maybe you should go get some cough drops from your room? I can just wait here until you get back, so we can talk more."

"Good idea. I'll be back soon." He walked out of the room and I waited 70 seconds before jumping up and behind his desk.

_And that's why I love winging it._

I quickly looked at all the buttons underneath his desk, until I found the one labeled "night drills."

I grinned and looked at the one next to it, which was labeled "PA button."

_This should be interesting..._

I flipped on the night drills switch and a horrible siren came on and an automated voice started speaking over that, telling all the boys to report to the field. I immediately also flipped on the PA button and started shouting into the microphone.

"GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASSESS! MOVE MOVE MOVE! I SAID NOT A SECOND OVER 7 AND IT'S 6:54, YOU BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP, I DON'T LIKE BEING KEPT WAITING!" I grinned and flipped the PA button off.

Well that should do it. I climbed up on his desk and pushed out one of the ceiling tiles, and hoisted myself in. I replaced the tile back just in time for me to hear the door open and slam.

I heard Joe swear loudly and the door opened again and he was gone.

I held in a giggle and crawled through the ceiling and toward the wall on the other end of the school. When I reached the wall i looked up and there was a round tube hole thingy. I think it was an air vent that led to the roof since there was light shining through.

"Perfect." I started climbing and before I knew it I was on the roof.

"Uck it smells up here." I made a face before dropping to my hands and knees and crawling over to the edge of the building. I peeked over the top of the 2 ft wall there to see all the boys assembled in loose lines waiting for orders on their night drills, well technically it's morning but whatever. I looked to my left to see a megaphone laying on the ground, probably for situations such as this.

_Well that's convenient..._

I grabbed the megaphone and stood up.

"HEY! DROP AND GIVE ME 200!" I screamed into the megaphone. All the boys looked up at me in the confusion, while the teachers just shook their heads in amusement. I knew most of them some way or another, and they liked me. Well, disregard Joe...

"You heard her!" Dr. Steve shouted at the boys, and hey all dropped to the ground and started doing push ups.I smirked.

"Sorry boys, as amusing as it would be to watch you do 200 push ups, we do have a plane to catch." They all stood up confused, and looked up at me.

"Hey Cammie, you said you would explain in the morning. Well, it's morning!" Nick shouted up at me.

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll start with who I am. My name is Cameron Morgan, I'm Grant's brother, I'm a pretty awesome spy, actually the CIA rank me as #1 for spies in training all around the world. I know just about everyone in this business. Now, I'll explain where we are going. You might not believe this but there is a school exactly like Blackthorne called The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and I'd say we're pretty exceptional. We don't train boys, we train girls." All the boys gasped and everyone started talking. I could feel Joe glaring at me all the way from down there but I didn't turn to meet his eyes.

"HEY," immediately they all quieted and looked back up at me expectantly. "My mother, ya know, his wife," I pointed to Joe, again, more gasps. Huh, this is kind of fun. "Is the headmistress of Gallagher. She would like 25 boys to come on an exchange to Gallagher. After all, when we're all grown up and working in the field we need to be able to trust the people we're working with. So, who wants to come?" Everybody was deadly silent, no one raised their hand. Not even Grant and his roommates.

_Way to back me up big bro..._

I rolled my eyes and decided I would have to try something new.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. If you come with me, you can meet the Chameleon at Gallagher." I smirked as shouts and chaos broke out.

"You mean THE Chameleon?!"

"But he's an AMAZING spy!"

"How do you know him?!"

"I wanna meet him!"

"YEAH YEAH I GET THE IDEA!" I shouted, just because they were starting to give me a headache. "Now, if you hear your name it means you're coming. Go to your room, pack your bag and meet me here, on the roof in 10 minutes. Blake Rudolph, Dylan Jones, Reed Miller, Aaron Kelly, Chris Walker, Eric McDonald, Colin Peterson, Bryan Johnson, Ori Norris, Peter Griffin, Gregory Leon, Luke Thomas, Caleb Maroney, Jacob Douglas, Marcus Lewis, Shane Marks, Andrew Harley, Troy Mewhinney, Brady Randolph, Edward Smith, Harrison Martin." The boys I called jumped up and high fived before running inside to pack their bags. Grant looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Grant! Remember Dubai?" I asked with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Cammie No-" Too late, I'd already jumped off the roof.

I heard gasps as I fell so I figured I'd entertain them by doing a few flips, before safely landing in Grant's arms. By that time he had run to the front of the crowd to catch me like I knew he would. i grinned at his worried face as he put me down on my feet.

"Don't EVER do that again." He said threateningly.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Hey what are you 4 losers still doing here anyways?" I asked to Gran, Nick, Jonas and Zach. Everyone else had filed inside after the other guys with their heads held low. "Shouldn't you be getting packed?" I asked innocently. Grant smiled hugely, picked me up and spun me around.

"I love you I love you I love you! You are the best sister ever!" Grant exclaimed as he set me down.

"I know. Hey better hurry, if you're not back here in 8.78 minutes I'm leaving without you." That caused all of them to sprint back into the building with me laughing.

I sat down to wait for them in the grass. But when I heard someone approaching me I looked up and I got a sour taste in my mouth when I saw Joe.

"Cammie, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Well, about the fact that you just told all of these boys about Gallagher and that they're going there. How do you plan on even getting them there?!" Joe smirked, he probably thought he had me fooled.

_Like I'd give you the satisfaction._

"I would probably use that helicopter that my 3 best friends are flying, which will land on the roof in appx. 2 min 47 seconds, but that's just me." Joe looked up angrily at the sky where, sure enough on the horizon was a black helicopter that I was sure held Macey, Bex, and Liz. Known to most of the world as Peacock, Duchess, and BookWorm.

"I-I-"  
"Ooohhhh bet you didn't plan for that one. Sorry Joe, I win again." I said angrily as I stormed inside the building, and ran up the stairs to the roof again, to wait for them to land. And in general, to wait for the fun to begin.

I mean, you really can't go wrong with the 25 hottest guys at Blackthorne coming to live with you for a semester now can you?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, chapter 3 yay! Anyways this is more of a filler so sorry about that. Oh and if the characters are a little OOC sorry but this is how I want to write the story so thats how I'm going to write it. I hope you guys like it and please please please review? Please?  
**  
Cammie's POV

I squealed like a girly girl as my 3 best friends in the entire world jumped out of the helicopter.

"Cammie!" They all screamed and ran to tackle me in a hug. I was litterally pushed to the ground underneath them as they screamed questions at me.

"Did the mission go good?!"

"Did Grant ask about me?!"

"Are there any nerdy guys?!"

"Did you tell them about the exchange?!"

"Was Joe furious with you?!"

"How hot are the guys, be honest."

"Meet anyone you like?!"

"Whoa guys slow down." I said, laughing as I sat up. "And to answer your questions, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, really hot, and no."

"What did Grant say about me?!" Bex demanded, helping me to my feet.

"He asked if you said anything about him." I replied as I turned away from them to face the door leading to the roof.

"I'll give you a full debrief back at HQ, but the boys will be arriving in 3, 2, 1..." Just as I suspected the door opened and out came the 25 hottest boys at Blackthorne. I clapped my hands together to get their attention.

"Well I do believe introductions are in order. Ladies, if you please." I said, stepping back as Bex stepped forward.

"Hello boys, my name's Rebecca Baxter, but if you EVER call me anything but Bex, I might have to put you in the bloody hospital. I take CoveOps, and my codename is a secret, for now. Sorry but I'm sure about half of you don't have a level 7 clearance, which you need in order to know it. Oh, and if you didn't notice already, I'm british." She did a curtsey and then stood next to me.

Macey stepped forward and flipped her hair over her shoulder before beginning.

"Hey, I'm sure most of you already know who I am, so yes I am the senator's daughter and YES I am a spy. Why is that so hard for people to believe? Anyways I take CoveOps and my codename is also a secret." She sauntered over to me and Bex, swinging her hips a little and sticking her butt out. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at all the guys staring. Lizzie stepped forward to do her introduction.

"Well I'm Elizabeth Sutton but you can call me Liz. I take research and development instead of CoveOps and it would probably take me around 30 seconds to hack into your files and find out everything about your lives. My codename is also a secret, and if you want to find out all of ours without a level 7 clearance, all you have to do is get past BookWorm's firewalls."

She smiled sweetly and came and took her spot next to Macey as all the boys gasped.

"Well we really should get going. Everybody, throw your bags in the back and grab a seat." I said, climbing into the helicopter. I climbed up to the front, with LIz sitting next to me in Co-Pilot.

"Hey, I'm an okay pilot but you're the best Cam." Liz said as we were strapping in.

"I'm sure you did fine on the way here Lizzie." I reassured her as I flipped on the navigator.

"No she didn't! She almost ran us into a tree twice!" Bex called from the main part of the helicopter.

"Yeah whatever." Liz called. I smiled at their bickering and flipped on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, I hope you have your butts strapped in because we might have a to do a few barrell rolls. Haha just kidding, but seriously I'm gonna speed so you're probably gonna want your seatbelt."

I grinned at the sound of groans from the boys and I started to raise the helicopter off the roof. I smiled at the feeling I always got whenever I was flying. I was free up here, no one to tell me what to do and when to do it.

Not that I listened to them when I was on the ground but still.

The ride was easy and smooth, no problems. We got to Gallagher by 7:55, mostly because I sped. As we landed on the grass next to Gallagher, I saw my mom walking towards us. I squealed and jumped out of the helicopter and ran towards her.

"Mom guess what I got?" I said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I already know Cams, Joe called me." I made a face at the mention of Joe but pushed it to the back of my mind.

"You aren't mad right?" I asked worriedly. At this she laughed, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cam, I knew when I told you that you were going to go to Blackthorne with or without my permission. i wouldn't have told you if I was going to get mad. Now come on, we only have 2 minutes to breakfast, cutting it a little close Kiddo." I smiled and hugged my mom before turning around to face the group of boys assembled before us staring at the giant building that was Gallagher.

"Sorry for borrowing the chopper headmistress." Bex said as she walked past and inside, presumably for breakfast.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." Liz said, as she and Macey followed Bex inside.

"MOM!" Grant shouted, pushing his way towards the front of the crowd to grab our mom in a hug.

"Good to see you son, but could you possibly stop crushing my ribs? I do need to make an announcement about your arrival." She said, a little breathlessly.

"Right, sorry." Grant said, putting her down.

"Follow me boys, breakfast is just starting." My mother said, waving at the boys to leave their stuff there, and we all started walking up the stairs.

"Can I make the announcement mom? Please please please please?" I asked, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright." She said, giving into the temptation.  
"Okay, boys, stay here, right outside the doors and when you hear the signal come inside."

I pushed open the doors and me and my mom walked inside, and up toward the podium where she usually makes the announcements. I stood up on it and at this everyone's heads turned. I might be the headmistress's daughter but that doesn't mean I usually make announcements.

"Sisters, I have an announcement. As you all probably know, yesterday I traveled to Blackthorne, which of course you all know about." I said, smirking at what the boys' faces probably look like realizing we knew about them but they had no clue about us. "And I brought back 25 of them for an exchange we are hosting. Welcome boys!" At this (The signal) Grant opened the doors and they all sauntered in, walking up towards the front of the room. "Okay boys, why don't you all introduce yourselves?" I said, stepping down from the podium and walking over to sit by my friends in my usual spot.

All the boys introduced themselves blah blah blah I didn't really listen. Well a small part of my brain did and took note of the super cute ones and what their names were but thats besides the point. After they were finished they all dispersed to sit at their grade's table.

Obviously Grant chose to sit with us since he's my brother but why did his roommate's have to follow?

"So Gallagher Girl, are we getting a tour later?" Zach asked me as he sat down next to me.

"For you, anything Zachy dearest." I said being mockingly polite. I could feel Tina Walters staring at me and I knew there were going to be rumors flying around that me and Zach were a couple by tomorrow morning. Cue internal sigh.

"Would you like an actual tour or my no-passageway-is too-secret-for-me-tour?" I asked innocently, sipping my orange juice.

"You guys have passageways here?" Zach asked me.

"Well duh, what else would I do in my free time. I would be eternally bored here without them."

Zach had a suspicious look in his eye but Bex said something and we all started laughing so he couldn't ask.

But I have a feeling he just figured out my codename, and he is probably going to freak out once he realizes I'm the one his mother is trying to kill.****

AN: Yay they're at Gallagher and Zach might have figured out Cammie's codename anyways sorry this chapter was kinda slow it was more of a filler, there will be some real drama next chappie though! So tune in this weekend lol, thats probably when I'm going to update next. Love you and REVIEW PLEASE :)


	4. Chapter 4

** .HYJNDNHOGUIWEGBN OMG GUYS IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I HAVEN;T UPDATED IN A MONTH! Explanation at the end so yeah you should review this guys!**

_But I have a feeling he just figured out my codename, and he is probably going to freak out once he realizes I'm the one his mother is trying to kill._

At least he only looks suspicious of me, but that's going to change quickly once he puts the pieces together.

I sighed wearily as I realized how freaked out he would be. I could only imagine the arguments to come...

_"Why isn't she in a safe house?! She's number one on the Circle of Cavan's hit list?!"_

_"How are you the Chameleon? What would my mother possibly want with you?"_

_"Why do you have to be so hot?"_

Yeah okay, maybe not that last one. But the other ones, for sure will happen.

_One more person knowing my identity, great, just what I need. I mean, what if he chooses to go with the circle?_

_Oh my god, WHAT IF HE CHOOSES TO GO WITH THE CIRCLE?!_

Then he would know who I am, he could give Catherine all the info he has on me, which is a lot more than most people.

Crap, I gotta fool him, make him think I'm not the Chameleon. But what if that doesn't work?! Then he would know who I am and it would be so easy just to blab to his mom. I need to talk to my mom, Grant, and as much as I hate to say it, I need to talk to Joe.

"I'll be back in a sec." I said wearily, standing up and walking out of the dining hall without a glance thrown my way. Well I am the Chameleon, why would anyone look twice?

I walked into my mom's office and plopped onto one of the sofas without even knocking.

"We have a problem." I said dramatically

"What is it?" My mom asked, just as dramatically. I laughed hollowly before answering.

"I think Zach will be figuring out my nickname soon. And when that happens, I hope for gods sake that he's on our side."

My mother gasped as what I was saying sunk in.

"Oh my god, you're right." She whispered softly as if she couldn't believe it.

"And no, Joe, im not tuning down the attitude." I snapped, turning to look at him in the door way with his mouth open about to say something. I mean sure, he'd snuck in quietly just not quietly enough.

"You know what? I don't care if he knows. I'll- I'll scare him so much he'll never tell his mom!" I said sweetly, walking out of the room.

_Phew, that was a close one._

I had been about to say my actual plan but my mom would kill me if she knew, Joe probably wouldn't care since he hates me and all.

But I want him to know. I want him to go and blab to his mom. She can finally come after me and I'll kill her. I'll finally get to throw away the target thats been on my back since i was born.

Being Gillian Gallagher's descendant can do that to you.

**(Yeah I waaaaaaas gonna stop there but i haven't updated in FOREVER so I'll keep going)**

Wait, you mean-

Yeah. I do, Gillian Gallagher, founder of this school, shes my great great whatever grandma. I didn't always know, and my family sure as heck doesn't know I know. If they did, they would be keeping me on lockdown for fear that i would do something- well something like this.

I found out this summer, I was on a mission for the CIA doing recon at a base for some small terrorist organization when lo and behold, there he is. The international leader of the COC walking into the building. Issac Cavan's descendant, Marcus Cavan. You can probably guess what I did next.

I snuck into the building and I was crawling above him in an air vent when suddenly he disappeared. I carefully and noiselessly removed the plate and dropped down into the hallway. That's when things went wrong.

"Well Chameleon, I have to admit, you're better than I could have ever hoped for. Who would have known those training lessons when you were 3 would pay off." I gasped and clawed at the hands around my neck to no avail.

"Unfortunately, I can't kill you right now. Shame isn't it?" He asked, then dropped me onto the floor.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked venomously.  
"My my, you aren't very polite are you? I thought Gallagher Academy had a cult-" I din't give him time to finish his sentance. I aimed a kick at his stomach but he easily caught my foot and flipped me upwards. I did a backwards somersault in the air so I landed on my feet though.

"Well if that's all you can do you're gonna have to try a li-" i fit in a punch to his jaw and a kick to his ribcage before he pinned both my arms at my side.

"I think its about time we have a little chat Cammie." With that he grabbed my arm and dragged me through endless hallways (4 lefts, 5 rights, 2 more lefts and another right if you're wondering). Of course I didn't just let him drag me there! I put up a pretty good fight but about half way there two goons came and each grabbed one of my legs and they effectively carried me to our destination. They strapped my arms down to a cold metal chair in the white room.

And I mean white. Everything looked like it had been bleached all of 5 minutes ago.

"So, how would you like to know the story of your true family Cammie?"

"Father: Matthew Morgan, Mother: Rachel Morgan, Brother: Grant Morgan. That is my family." I stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" He clapped his hands together and smiled widely.

I raised an eyebrow in reply.

He made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat.

"You know, I honestly didn't think my own _daughter_ would have so much attitude towards me!"****

AN: AHAHAHAHSHUJKWQUG7YJBK1WGUDV 7IDHBSWUBVAINB1LHNKSCBJVUG8D I *Has heart attack* I. Haven't. Updated. In. A. Month. HOLY CRAP GUYS IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO (You get the picture) SORRY! God, my life has been so crazy and changed so much this past month. 7th grade, who knew right? I mean, I would have never predicted that one of my best friends would stab me in the back, the guy of my dreams would ask me out then break up with me 5 days later, then 3 days after guy of my dreams crushed my heart into a million tiny pieces suddenly two guys i barely know are ruining their friendship over asking me out while im still in love with aforementioned dream guy. So yeah, it's kind of sucked recently. Anywho, I'm gonna try and fit an update in for all of my stories and I also really wanna extend Bully which was one of my one shots, into a story. So hopeflly you will be hearing a lot more from me but I don't know. OH AND GUESS WHAT?! Okay I'll tell you. I MADE MY SCHOOL SOCCER TEAM LIKE WHOA! And there are 8th graders on the team also since there is only one team so apparently im just as good as 8th graders BA BAM! Sorry for the late notice on that but yeah our last game is next week and we're definitely going to win because we've been undefeated so far and beat everyone and we're going to the city tournament next week so yeah. We rock. Okay now that my fill you guys in is over, you can go review this! so REVIEW IT. SERIOUSLY. DO IT. 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so this chappie's kinda like super short buttttt you get to find out some more of Cam's heritage and I really hope it wasn't confusing! If it was tell me in a review :)  
**  
I burst out laughing.

"Wow, you Cavans really are something aren't you?" I asked inbetween my giggles. I mean, does he honestly expect him to believe I'm his daughter? Yeah right.

"You should know, you are a Cavan." He sat down in the chair across from me and the way he said it was so...effortless and meaningful. I immediately stopped laughing. Nobody could lie that well...could they?

"Okay, I'll bite. Why don't you tell me exactly how I'm _your daughter_."

He leaned back in his chair, propped his feet up on the table and interlocked his fingers. He took a deep breath and scratched his beard before beggining.

"I suppose I'll start with your ancestry. You obviously know who I'm related to. Isaac Cavan. So, it might come as a bit of a shock to learn that your mother was related to Gillian Gallagher. I mean, I sure as heck didn't know it. Or else I seriously would have reconsidered what I did to her...She was treated far too nicely for being my sworn enemy."

"Back up a minute. Are you saying that I'm related to Gillian Gallagher AND Isaac Cavan?!" I demanded.

Marcus nodded slowly.

"Your mother's great grandmother, your great great grandmother Lucia Gallagher, was Gillian's cousin. She was unknown to a great amount of people because she was born under shame. Lucia was the event of an affair that her mother had. The Gallagher's were a great and powerful family, they could not afford the scandal of the situation. So Lucia was sent away to an orphanage and raised there. She grew up, started her own family, and continued the Gallagher line. Only this line, your line, was unknown until I discovered it when Matthew Morgan started digging through all this information... And when he made the connection to you."

I sat silent and still, absorbing the information. I didn't know what to think. If this is all a lie, then I kick his ass. But if it isn't...

"Now onto you. When I met your mother, she was a prisoner of the COC. Only now do I realize exactly why she was imprisoned, because she was Lucia's descendant. I took pity on her, and maybe I even loved her. I only started to hate her the day I found out we had a daughter. When she left you in our bed and a note saying she left. I raised you and trained you from the time you could walk and talk. And then, that pesky Morgan had to nose around. He discovered an ancient family tree and of Lucia's existence, therefore of your mother's and therefore...of you. He broke into this very COC headquarters to rescue you. And he succeeded. He raised you as his own daughter, sent you to the Gallagher Academy knowing full well all of your ancestry. You Cammie, are a very special girl."

I stared at the cracked wood of the table, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. I just found out my entire life was a lie. My father is a man I've been tained to hate and my mother-

"My mother...who-who is she?" I asked, clearing my voice and looking up to meet Marcus's eyes.

"Her name was Amanda." That was the last thing my father told me before a purple mist came floating into the room and my eyelids suddenly felt droopy.

* * *

I woke up roughly 3 hours later on the side of a road. That was this summer. Since then I've been researching and doing a lot of thinking. And I know what I have to do.

I have to kill my father, if I ever want to find my mother. And along with my father, his second hand woman, Catherine Goode.

I have no idea how, but from this moment on I vow to never stop trying until I do.****

AN: Soooooooo some preeeetttyyyyy intense stuff in this chappie. I hope I did an okay job explaining the heritage thing! If it was confusing feel free to tell me that in a review! Or just review because you loved it. Or hated it. Anything's cool really. So yeah, review please!


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in the corridor in a peaceful silence, thinking over and over about what I have to do and how I need to do it, when I heard someone walking into the corridor.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said, not turning around. When the footsteps didn't stop I added, "Seriously guys, go hack and practice and apply makeup. I don't wanna talk."

The footsteps stopped but didn't retreat.

"You sure about that, I can be a pretty good listener." Zach stated, walking towards me again.

I turned the other way, not saying anything.

"I also suck at one way conversations." He said, sitting down next to me.

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes." I said coldly, standing up and starting to walk down the passage.

"Hey, wait up!" He called, trying to follow but these passages were made for girls, not 6'3 guys.

"Cammie, wait!" I ignored him and kept going.

"I know you're the Chameleon!" I skidded too a stop and whipped around.

He finally caught up too me, a little out of breath.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Well, are you going to keep it a secret or will you go run along and tell your terrorist of a mother?" I said, a bit harshly.

"Huh-wha-you think-You think I'm on my mom's side?" He whispered, sounding really hurt.

"I don't know what to think. But no one eer tells me the truth around here so most of the time I have to find out for myself. So i'll ask you again, are you going to tell your mom where I am?" Walking a little closer to him to emphasize my point.

"Well you don't have to assume that everyone is a bad guy!" He yelled, getting angry.

"Actually in my life, I do!" I yelled just as angry.

I stepped back and looked up at him.

"All my life, I've thought that the people around me were my family, that they would die for me. Well, I don't know anymore Zach! I don't know anything. And right now the one thing I'm counting on is the thought that you'll tell your mom where I am!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth immediately after saying it. For gods sake I just blurted out my entire plan! Zach looked at me confused.

"You...want me to tell my mom? But why... Oh my god please tell me you aren't on some kind of suicide mission?!" He demanded, inmediately putting together the pieces. How is it that after knowing me for only 3 days he already can guess what I'm thinking better than m own friends?

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not stupid!" I snapped turning angeily from him to stomp away.

"Then how come you said-"

"Why do you care?!" I intterupted him.

We both stopped, facing eachother.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." He said softly. I cocked my head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"So... You aren't on your moms side?" I asked slowly.

He shook his head and met my eyes.

"If I was, and anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I backed up, unconvinced.

He walked forward, looking mischevious.

This continued until my back was against the wall and he had me pinned against it.

"How do I know you aren't just honeypotting me?" I asked, easily figuring out his plan.

He shook his head.

"I told you, if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He whispered closing the gap between our lips. I was so shocked I barely registered that his lips felt amazing before he pulled away.

"See you later Gallagher Girl." With a wink and a smirk, he was gone.

**AN: HAPPY SPRING BREAKKKKKKKKKK! Well maybe ya'll dont have it but whateer. Soooooooo confusing? Maybe. It will get worse before it gets better (the confusion i mean) because there is a twist coming that none of you will ever think of. Mwahaahahhaahaha. So you guys should reviewwwww thiiiissssss. Please. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SORRYYYYYYYY! I know I didn't update in forever but I had some hard things to deal with, read the trailer for my new story, My Friend Ana, and you'll know why. So yeah after you read this read that and review it please! After you review this of course. Back to Unpredictable, I haven't quite introduced the evil plot twist, but it's a-coming, I can promise you that. Mwahahahaha. Okay, read on my lovelies, and remember, You. Are. Loved.**

* * *

I walked confused back to my room. Why did he kiss me? Was he tryin to get information out of me? Was he trying to distract me? Because it sure as heck worked. He's the best kisser ever, a million times better than-

"Oh god, I need Macey." I whispered to myself.

I ran the rest of the way back to my room.

"MACEY!" I screamed.

"Pipe the fuck down would you?! I'm right here!" She said, walking in from the bathroom.

"Zach kissed me!" I blurted.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD!" The three of them all screamed, stopping whatever they were doing and pouncing on me. (Literally, there was actual pounce-age!)

"When?"

"Where?"

"It was your first wasn't it?"

"How'd it feel?"

"What does it mean?"

"Why would he kiss you?"

"Do you like him?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted pushing them off of me and standing up. "I was just sitting in the peacefal corridor of the passageway, thinking about things, when he walks in being all Zach like and then he starts balbbering about how he wouldn't be ab;e too stand it if someone hurt me and then he kissed me." I explained at the speed of light.

"So what's the verdict Mace?" Bex asked as Liz handed me a glass of water which I accepted gratefully.

"Duh, he's totally into you!" Macey exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Oh this changes everything!" She said, mostly to herself I think, running into the bathroom. I heard her grabbing a bunch of things, and that can only mean one thing.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to run out of the room, but being dragged back by Bex.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Macey said, smiling evilly and coming towards me with a curler in one hand and red lipstick in the other.

I swung a punch at Bex before laughter from the doorway stopped us all.

"That's my girl."

"AUNT ABBY?!"

TIMEEEE SKIPPPP TO DINNER

Suffice to say, Abby's arrival had given Bex and Macey the perfect distraction to tie all four of my limbs too the chair with knots that would be hard for a level 8 agent to get out of. So I let them have their fun, and I hate to admit, I actually didn't look that bad.

My hair was curled and my eyes looked big and bright, making my cheekbones look more pronounced. I was still in my uniform, but sadly Macey had struggled me into one of my old ones which was just a tad bit too short for my liking.

As we were walking down the stairs in the grand hall, I felt a huge mass crash into me, causing me to go flying and land on my back at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning." I heard Bex say from the top of the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Some guy exclaimed, reaching down too help me up, but another hand beat him too it.

"No, I'M sorry for knocking him into you." Another guy said, joining boy one.

"Uh thanks..." I struggled for their names as they helped me up off the ground, but I couldn't remember.

"I'm Justin, and that's Luke." Boy one said, introducing them both. I noticed that they were fairly cute, but not at all my type. They both had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas...DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT CAMMIE. Right, him.

"Well thanks for the help boys, but I must be joining my friends for dinner." And with that, I strutted into the dining hall, unashamed that those two idiots had actually tried to flirt with me.

I sat down next to Liz and immediately Macey winked at me and I was about to shout at her before she could make some innuendo, but instead she surprised me.

"Not those idiots." She said, motioning with her head too Luke and Justin. "Zach." She mouthed. I used my spoon too pretend fix my hair, and did indeed notice that Zach was staring at me. He had an odd look on his face, like if he was trying to decide something really important, but then he looked away quickly and started talking to his friends.

****"Boys, what are we to do with them?" Bex asked dramatically, causing me to laugh and join in with the conversation for once, and letting myself forget about all the stupid worries, they could wait until later.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: heh. Sooooo this chappie shall introduce my plot twist, and it will be in Zachs POV! Ugh and oh my god, I have to rant for a min. So on last Sunday in my soccer game, I was fouled and my wrist and ankle got hurt. So Monday I went and got an X ray from the DOCTOR and turns out they are both badly sprained and she told me I shouldnt play until next week. So Wednesday, I didn't go to practice and this girl on my team texted me all pissed off that I haven't come to practice the past 2 weeks and I was like "Do you not realize that my ankle and wrist are sprained? Like how am I supposed to practice? And the DOCTOR told me not to play, I'm following doctors orders." And she was like "you're being a baby, I've gotten those injuries before an I could play" and my response was basically "we'll thats stupid of you because you probably just made your injuries worse." And then se has the beer to day THIS: "and btw, X rays dont show if something is sprained, I've gotten one before." I was so mad I didn't even reply but in my head I was like "OKAY HOLD DAFUQ UP BITCH. LIKE SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A DOCTOR?! LIKE WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"**

***end mini rant***

**So that's me, someone else please go. Lol pitch perfect reference if you didn't get that. Okay you can read now.**

Zachs POV

I was thinking about the incident with Cammie on the stairs, when I heard someone walking in the hall next to the classroom I was in. Why was I in the empty classroom? Well, it's easier to think in here than in my room where Grant, Nick, and Jonas were there to distract me.

I quickly flicked off the lights and was about to duck under a desk in the back when I heard his voice.

"Might wanna get a little quicker with your reactions." I froze, and turned around to see him. Him. Leaning against the door like it was no issue to break into a high security place like Gallagher.

"How's it going baby brother?"

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the room, shutting the soundproof door and locking it.

"I don't know, a little birdy told me about the exchange, so I decided to crash the party. I never imagine you actually had the Chameleon right under your nose!" He exclaimed

"What are you talking about? The chameleon doesn't go to Blackthorne." I said, trying not to be sound confused although my head was swimming.

"Never said the Chameleon went to Blackthorne."

"I am really not in the mood to play games Logan," I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him forcefully against the wall. And the idiot just smirked at me, amused. "So I'll get right too the point. What. Do. You. WANT?"

"Really bro, I was just checking up on you. But now I'm guessing I'll stick around. It's pretty fun messing with that chick- Camille? Claire? Chloe? Cameron- no it was Cammie. Yeah, her. She is all kinds of sexy." At this point he put both of his hands on my shoulder and pushed me, forcing me to let go.

"And do say hello to the Chameleon for me while you're at it." He winked and disappeared out of the room before I could find something to throw at him.

Logan coming here can only mean one thing; trouble.

As I walked back to my room I reviewed what little information I had.

Logan came here because he thinks the Chameleon is here

He thinks the Chameleon does not go too Blackthorne

Which means...THE CHAMELEON GOES TOO GALLAGHER?!

Where the fuck did he get that from? I mean, the Chameleon can't possibly be a girl! They're the most wanted person in the world by the COC. What would they want with a teenage girl?

He said that he liked messing with Cammie.

And I remember from when Cammie was at Blackthorne, she said she knew the Chameleon, and that they were at Blackthorne with us

But Logan said the Chemeleon is a gallagher girl, and the only gallagher girl with us at Blackthorne was-

Oh. Shit.

I sprinted the rest of the way, just when I realized I had run straight past my room, and I was about to turn around when- none other than Cameron Morgan walks out of the wall and runs straight into me.

"Oof." She said, landing on her butt, but in my arms

"Oh my god Cammie! Thank goodness you're okay!" I said, instinctively holding her in my arms closely.

She quickly crawled out of my arms.

"Uh Zach can we talk?" She asked, looking kind of nervous. I nodded eagerly, I had so much to tell her.

We both stood up and began walking down the hall.

"Look Zach you're really sweet and everything but I'm probably not the best person too be in a relationship with at the moment and I'm really sorry and everything I just don't think its a good ide-" I cute her rambling short almost immediately.

"Hang on, what are you talking about?" I asked, almost as confused as the day she showed up in our dining hall.

She exhaled sharply and looked frustrated.

"Zach we kissed! We can't pretend like that's nothing!" She exclaimed.

"Uh Cammie... this might not be the best time too explain but... that wasn't me. That was my brother Logan. And he'sacircleagentbutdon'tworryI'mnotandIknowyou'ret heChameleonandI'msorryhe'sherebutthecircleisn'tgoi ngtostopuntiltheygetyouandreallyyou'renotgoingtobe abletohideatGallagherforevertheyknowyou'rehereandh e'sactuallyprobablystillheresoweshouldprobablygote llJoeandyourmombecausethisiskindofabigdeal so yeah..." I said really quickly.

Cammie looked like she'd just been slapped in the face.

"So...You didn't kiss me?" She looked a little hurt and baffled, and it was so funny that I burst out laughing.

"That's what you choose to focus on? Out of everything I just said?!" I demanded, still laughing.

Her cheeks flushed and turned tomato red, giving her already beautiful face an adorable look.

"Well Gallagher Girl, there's a solution to every problem." And with that I grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close too me and crashed my lips to hers.

Which Is something I'd been wanting to do since I laid eyes on her.

**AN: Oh yeah and on Friday my school soccer team had a lock in, which is where we all sleep in the school together and OMG IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! And I talked to this girl who's best friends with my new crush (Yes, I got over "mr. perfect" aka douchebag boy who dumped me after 4 days.) And she's gonna talk to him, but she did tell me he thinks I'm hot so I think I have somewhat good chances. Okayyy you guys can review, sorry for both of the AN's oops :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Read. AN. At. Bottom. Sorry it's short :|**

"That was a smart solution." Cammie said as we broke away for air, a little out of breath.

"Well I quite enjoyed myself." I smirked at her, grabbed her hand, and began leading her too her mother's office.

"Where are we going?" Cammie giggled, grasping onto my hand a little firmer.

"To the headmistress. I kinda have to tell her there's an intruder in here... Or would you rather be captured and dragged away to some remote base underground, being tortured for some information my mother just needs to know." I said the words with the hint of a smile on my lips, but there was nothing remotely funny about their content.

Cammie stopped short suddenly, jerking her hand out of mine.

"Do you know where any bases are?!" She demanded, an eager light in her eyes. I was confused as to why she would want to know, so I had to play it off cool... I leaned back against the wall, crossed my arms over my chest and looked her dead in the eye.

"What's it to you Gallagher Girl?" I asked nonchalantly.

In the blink of an eye she had practically jumped on me, shoving her arm up against my throat and pinning me to the wall under her body weight.

"First off, don't ever question my motives. They're for me too know and for you too never know. Second, if you have any information at all of the whereabouts of Mr. Cavan, I would advise you too tell me. Now." As she said the last word she shoved her arm harder against my throat, making it hard to breathe but not impossible.

"Can't-breathe!" I managed to gasp, and she slowly eased up a little so I could speak.

"I'm not sure where Cavan is, but I do know the locations of about 3/4 of the circles bases. Name one and I'll take you." I smirked at her, daring her to make another move.

She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh? Would you really? You wouldn't turn me in? Be the good boy youre mother always wanted? Would you Zach? You hardly know me, what's it too you, if I live or die?" She hissed, and it became so apparent that she thought I wanted her dead, my heart actually split in two.

"Cammie what are you talking about?! I would never turn you in, I'm on your side!" My eyes widened in fear, and I struggled to get out of her hold.

"Are you really? Are you really on my side, Zach? Or maybe I should start calling you Logan." She looked angry. Completely and utterly angry. And she thinks I'm Logan!

"I'll prove it. When came into the dining hall at Blackthorne, every single boy turned to stare at you. You went up too Mr. Solomon and you told him that your mom wanted boys for an exchange and that you wanted to introduce yourself. please Cammie, it's me Zach!"

Her gaze faltered, and she started to release me, but then her eyes narrowed again.

"What drink did I get out of the mini fridge in your room?!" She demanded.

"Water! You got a bottle of water because you were laughing at our stupidity!" I exclaimed, getting frustrated.

She released me and leaned her back against the wall, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

I fell forward, gasping. I rubbed my throat and said nothing for a few moments, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry. I had too make sure..." She murmured quietly, her back sliding down the wall so she was sitting on the floor, her legs out in front of her.

Sitting there, she looked so...young. Innocent. Exhausted. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her it would all be okay. That I would protect her. I wanted to protect you.

So I told her.

I'll protect you Cammie." I whispered quietly, swooping her up in my arms and carrying her too her room as if she was a feather.

As I tucked her in her bed, she grabbed a hold of my hand and didn't let go.

"Promise?" She asked in a small voice, not opening her eyes.

"Promise." I whispered, leaning down too place a kiss on her forehead, before quietly exiting the room.

_Man, have I got it bad._

**AN: Oh. My. GOD! Guys, I have TERRIBLE TERRIBLE NEWS! Okay, so i left my laptop open on my bed on my fanfiction account, and my little brother was mad and- he deleted 4 of my stories. AND the little devil deleted EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER from my computer of all those stories. Can you say HORRIBLE?! He got grounded for a week after I pulled out the waterworks on my mom, but I'm still pissed. 3 of the stories I didn't really mind, but the fourth...He deleted My Friend Ana and if you had read that you would know WHY I am so upset about him deleting it, because I really needed to write that story.**

***Takes deep breath* So...I'm going to re-write it. Yeah, rewrite the WHOLE thing. Except, this time, it might be a little different. Well, a lot different. BUt I have a lot of good ideas for it- so hopefully it will be a little better. There's still good out of a bad situation I guess, but I'm still mad. Anywaysssssss here's a little teaser thingy (not really though because it doesn't actually tell you pretty much anything about the actual story) for the replacement My Friend Ana, which I will be calling *duh duh duh* Cracked. Okay so, read this, and in your review for Unpredictable, please add what you think of the trailer thingy mah bobber. OKay, read. Now. Below.**

_Zach sighs as he looks across the street at the little park. He stares at the squealing children, and the worried mothers watching them play._

_He wished he could have had a childhood like that, but fate is not always so agreeing with one's wishes._

_He continued walking down the street, noticing the perfectly similar houses, with perfectly trimmed lawns and flowers in each plant holder. The perfection is eerie, and as he comes to a stop, his eyes are wary._

_This house though, it's different. Out of control yellow grass, no flowers to be heard of. The porch is fading, the paint peeling off the sides off the walls. And the large white door, cracked and broken, barely hanging on the hinges._

_He ghosts towards it, using his new key and entering._

_Not quite like home, but when is it ever?_

**Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets as I continued my wandering through the hallways.

So far, I've noticed about 20 passageways, although I'm sure there are more hidden away.

_And they wonder why it was so easy for Cammie to sneak out..._

I thought to myself, almost laughing.

In the short time I'd known her, I'd realized Cammie always got what she wanted.

And that was something I love about her.

She always makes sure she has the last say in anything, and always makes sure that anything being done, is being done right.

The way she commands a room, even though she's just a 16 year old girl. When she speaks, you can't help but listen.

When she laughs, little dimples form on her cheeks.

And she loves her friends and family more than anything in the worl

I walked into my room and quietly shut the door.

But quetly just isn't good enough when you have 3 spies for roommates.

"And just where have you been?" Grant asked, looking amused, crossing his arms over his chest while Nick and Jonas did the same.

"Well, would you like the good news, or the bad news?" I asked, shrugging off my jacket and sitting on my bed.

"Bad news." Nick said quickly, looking a little nervous.

"Logan's here, and from the looks of things, he wants Cammie." I heard 3 sharp intakes of breath followed by a minute of silence.

"Okay, she's number one on the circle's hit list, no surprise there. But, why would they send Logan in? And how is he here, are you sure? I haven't seen him..." Grant said, running his hand through his hair.

"Hold up, have you told Joe? The headmistress? We're talking about their daughter here!" Jonas exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I figured I should let you guys know first." I said, hanging my head.

"Well what's the good news?" Nick snapped angrily.

"The good news is, I'm here to protect her."

Our heads all swiveled to look at the woman leaning against the edge of the door.

She had flowing dark brown hair and perfect flawless skin, and her eyes- they perfectly matched Cammie's.

"ABBY!" Grant yelled like a 5 year old at Christmas.

He grabbed her in a giant bear hug and spun her around.

Honestly...How does Grant meet all these chicks?

"Actually the good news was that I kissed her, and she kissed me back. But I guess you're much better than that." I said, a little peeved. She stole my big reveal moment! What was I supposed to do, run up and kiss her? Not likely. I don't even know who "she" is.

"Abby, as in Abigail Cameron I presume? Cammie's aunt?" Jonas asked, completely ignoring me and pushing back his glasses and putting out his hand.

"C'mon guys! I had a major breath through over here!" I muttered, but they were no longer listening.

Abby politely shakes his hand and looks him over.

"Jonas Anderson...I've heard a lot of good things about you back at HQ." She said, giving him a smile.

Jonas's cheeks turned pink and he stammered, something he only does when he's nervous.

"R-really? HQ keeps an eye on trainees? That's so intriguing I never knew-"

"Yeah yeah so I already know who you are, and I'm afraid formal introductions will have to wait. Cammie's in danger, I'm here as her protection detail. Now Zach-" She turned to face me and I straightened and looked her in the eye. "Before we meet Rachel, Joe, and Cammie for a full debrief, I need to know. Because knowing Cammie...She most likely knows everything that we will tell her. Is there anything she asked you, or anything she said during that little hallway rendezvous? Anything suspicious?" Abby asked, her blue eyes searching mine for any sort of answer.

I ran over our conversation in my head, ignoring the fact Abby somehow knew about our meeting. Only one thing struck me as odd.

_Now why would Cammie ask that?_

"She asked me about...the bases. And if I knew where Marcus Cavan is." I said slowly.

Many things seemed to happen at once.

Abby swore in Swahili and ran out of the room, teetering in her 4 inch heels.

Grant punched the wall in what seemed like frustration and started yelling about how stupid Cammie can be.

Nick and Jonas turned to each other with a look of desperation, and they both leaped for his laptop, Nick screaming at Jonas too check the security cameras.

"What just happened?!" I yelled, trying to understand what I'd missed. And when you're a spy, that feeling is not a very good one.

They all turned to me, and Grant even had tears in his eyes.

"Don't you see Zach? Cammie has a deathwish." Grant choked, trying to hold back sobs.

"What? No, Cammie wouldn't- Cammie couldn't!" I exclaimed, not wanting to hear the truth.

"Zach...Cammie's gone. And she took your file from the schools' database. She left." Jonas whispered.

_She left...She left...She left...She left..._

The words kept echoing in my head, and sometime around 3 in the morning, as Macey wrapped a blanket around my shoulder and Liz offered me a box of tissues- they truly sunk in.

_She left me._

**AN: Oops. That wasn't even- like I didn't even plan that. It sorta just came up on the page... ANYWAYS GUESS WHAT?! IT'S SUMMER TIME! Which means, more frequent updates from me, and *crosses fingers* more updates from y'all! So question: When do you guys get out for summer/what grade are you going into? **

**XOXO Mia **

**^^Sorry I was watching GG**

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**An: ok so this chapter is meh. it's also pretty filler-y so be warned. Sorry it's short also, but I wrote this on my phone (so there's probably a lot of mistakes) on the way to white what're rafting (COLORADO IS AMAZING!) Love you guys**

Cammie's POV- right after Zach dropped her off in her room.

I jumped out of my bed the second the door was closed, and grabbed my secret stash out of my closet.

For months now I'd had all of my things packed up and ready for whenever I decided to leave.

Ever since I'd met Marcus that day last summer, I'd known leaving was my best option.

I was only ever hurting the people I loved. Trust me, that list isn't very long, but that makes the people on it ever more important.

Eventually, I would get captured.

We would slip up, security would be gone for half a second, and then I would be gone too.

Isn't it better that they know I chose to leave at least? That way they know that it would be my fault if-

If I don't come back.

I've had a sword hanging over my head from the moment I was born. Of course, I didn't know that until this summer. Better late than never right?

I still feel so guilty about leaving them, the only explanation the one they will deduce. I didn't even leave a note... But I need to find her.

I need to find my mother.

I stared out the window of the plane, willing the wheels to pick off the ground. As soon as I was in the air, I would be safe. For about 8 hours at least. I wasn't quite sure what I was looking for in Europe, all I had to go on was a name.

Amanda.

Do you know how many Amandas there are in the U.S alone? 638,571. That's a lot of people.

At least the number of Amandas being held in Circle of Cavan prisons will probably be much less.

I just have to find the prison she's in.

If she's even still alive.

Come on Cammie don't think like that. Why would Marcus have told you about it if she was dead?

I reached up to run a hand through my hair instinctively, before realizing that my red wig was so short it barely brushed my shoulders. I had also thrown on dark brown eye contacts and layered makeup on my face to make me 20X lighter, and added freckles and a temporary tattoo on my collar bone.

A completely new person. Erin McDonald. I love dogs and long walks in the park. I'm a senior on exchange to London. I have 1 brother and my mother and father are divorced as of 3 years ago, I live with my mother full time.

And most of all, I am completely normal.

I opened my eyes again, ready to handle anything the world had to throw at me.

But not only do I have to dodge COC members, I also have to be dodging many CIA and MI6 members. No doubt mom will pull out all the stops to try and get me back. And I'm as much a child of the Baxter's as Bex is, they will have every spare MI6 agent on the case.

I can do this.

I stepped off the plane, and hoisted my large tote bag over my shoulder, adjusting my hoodie. A busy girl traveling, that's the image I was going for.

I successfully made my way across the airport, dodging all the cameras and bending in with the busy people perfectly. No one noticed me.

I hailed a taxi, and asked the kind driver to take me too the Eye of London. That would put me straight in the heart of London, with 8 million people around me, blending in will be a snap.

As I throw a couple twenties at the driver and climb out, I can't shake the feeling someone is watching me. I looked around, but noticed nothing unusual. I actually enjoyed my little walk around the plaza. Because for the first time in a long time- I was free.

And that's when I noticed the note in my pocket.

My heart nearly stopped as I reached in and unfolded it. If someone had been close enough to me to brush pass that too me, what else could they have done. I shuddered, shaking off the thought as I began to read the note.

Gallagher Girl,  
You're getting sloppy, didn't even notice who I was eh? Onto the more important matter... Of course you won't be able to answer my questions with this note, so meet me at Big Bend, tonight 8 sharp. Don't be late and... be careful. For me.  
-Z

I snorted, crumpling up the paper and throwing it aside. The note obviously wasn't from Zach, it wasn't even his handwriting!

Geeze, more like the circle is getting sloppy...

Actually-

Oh no.

From the second our eyes made contact, I knew he had been watching me for awhile. The white wig and bushy eyebrows couldn't hide his identity from me. Just like my red wig and contacts wouldn't hide mine from him.

He's all the way across the square, you can still get away Cam. Focus.

So I did what I do best. I blended into the crowd and disappeared, watching in amusement as he spun around in a circle, and held a wrist to his mouth, presumably talking to people on comms about how he had lost me.

It's for the best... i thought sadly, turning my back on him for the last time

**An: like I said, filler-y. Review anyways? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Omg guys the beach was amazing! Best 4 days of my life. My friends are seriously the best. okay mini story time: So our first day there we met a group of 5 super hot guys (and there are 5 of us by the way) And they all had like freaking 6 packs, and they were 16! Freaking 16 year olds were hitting on us, and we're 13. Like what. Well we had a bunch of stuff to carry so they offered to help us, so they carried all of our stuff for us, and then they kept hanging out with us all day. They were fun, but the next day we wanted it too just be us, so we went to a different part of the beach. And after like an hour, we saw them walking up and down the beach like, looking for people- looking for US. So we like ran into the ocean and started swimming away (lol sounds weird but we were kinda freaked out) and then they saw us and started to get in the water and follow us so we swam faster and then got out of the water again and ran back to my friends mom and like, hid behind our towels and watched them walk past us, looking for us again. So we didn't see them the rest of the day- thank god. They were really starting to freak us out. AND THEN the next day, they found us on the beach again! But this time, they came over with their own cooler and all their stuff also, so we couldn't exactly leave. SO we hung out with them (not really by choice, we all didn't want to) and then they pulled some beers out of their cooler, and offered them to us, and at that point my friends mom was like "Okay you people need to leave, these girls are 13 years old and will not be drinking any of that, and neither will you!" And she took their beers and dumped them out in the sand. And the entire time me and my friends were just cracking up at their faces. They couldn't freaking believe we were only 13, and that my friends mom dumped out all their beer! It was the funniest thing ever!**

**Okay story time over, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please :)**

* * *

"Hi, Erin McDonald. I have a reservation." I smiled politely at the receptionist behind the desk, my shoulders sagging slightly with the exhaustion of a days travel.

"Yes, your room number is 418, here's your key." She handed me the little card, and I took it gratefully, making my way over to the elevator.

I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do about Zach being here. Because, if he's here, the others aren't far behind.

How did he find me?

They weren't even supposed to realize I was gone until this morning, when I didn't show up for breakfast. And how on earth would he have figured out where I could be so quickly?!

I shook my head slightly as I entered my room, flipping on the lights as I went. I threw my bag onto my bed, and kicked off my shoes, wandering over to my window.

You could see all of london, stretched out for several miles, the lights twinkling in the gloomy twilight.

I leaned my forehead against the glass and let out a shaky breath. I need to plan, to pack, to do something, but somehow, standing here looking out at the city was all I could manage.

And then suddenly, one thought changed that.

What if it wasn't Zach.

My mind blazed at a million miles an hour, this new scenario becoming more and more likely in my head.

Originally, I hadn't thought the note was from Zach.

I had thought it was from the circle.

But then I had seen him, and I had automatically assumed it was him.

But what if it was Logan.

I stopped short, one shoe halfway tied and a new wig on, when a second thought occurred to me.

If it was Logan, why bother with the pretense? Why bother with the note? If he had been close enough to slip me the note, and it was really him across the plaza, why not just nab me then?

A number of reasons popped in my head, none of them likely enough to be true.

I sat on my bed, torn by the two scenarios. Both of them were just as likely to happen as the other, and I had no idea which was really happening.

If it really was Zach in the plaza, I would understand why he would slip me the note. But that's not his handwriting, and not his style. He would have run up to me, not caring if he made a scene, and grabbed me. And never let go. But if it really was him. he just continued too watch me from afar instead.

So there are elements of truth to that scenario, but at the same time, it just doesn't feel true.

And if it really was Logan, that would explain the note. But that doesn't explain the note, the pretenses. Why not just take me then?

So, if I go to meet whoever it was, at 8 at Big Ben, I lose either way. Either I get captured by Logan, or Zach takes me home. I can't win.

So I won't go. I'll leave, tonight. I'll go get on a plane right this second, and leave. Somewhere. Anywhere!

And just like that, a third scenario popped into my head.

One that was just as unlikely, if not more unlikely, than the others, but a scenario that explains everything.

What if they're both here.

Logan could have seen Zach, and known that Zach would want me to meet me, to take me home. Logan would have written the note telling me to meet Zach, and then written Zach a note pretending to be me telling him to meet me at Big Ben. And when we're both there...he can capture us.

Oh my god.

I have to save Zach.

In a rush I had flung on my other shoe, grabbed my purse containing a few concealed weapons and Zach's file, which I had stolen from the school.

I ran out the door of my room, and fled down the stairs, not being patient enough to wait for the elevator.

My internal clock told me it was about 7:30, just enough time for a cab to get me to Big Ben, and for me to grab Zach and get the hell out of town.

I shook my head as I jumped in a cab, thinking about how not well running away had protected the people I cared about. Zach was about to be kidnapped for crying out loud!

That was the point of me running away. To protect the people I love?

They're just to stubborn and protective of me to make it work.

I sat in the backseat of the cab, practically bouncing with impatience, watching the numbers on the clock tick by faster than they should.

By the time we had pulled up to Big Ben and I had gotten out of the cab, the giant clock read 7:55.

I was standing on the street corner facing it, searching the swarming crowd for his face.

I gave up quickly and ran straight into the heart, ignoring people's elbows and bumps as if I wasn't there. I pushed my way up to stand next to the tower, looking around hopelessly, only seeing unfamiliar faces.

7:57

Where is he.

7:58

I need to find him.

7:59

Where is-

"You look a little lost." The familiar cocky voice sent a rush of relief through my body, and I spun around and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my god I was so worried! Why the hell did you leave?!" He started to demand, holding me extremely tightly against his hard chest, and burying his face in my hair.

"I had to." I whispered, putting a finger under his chin and raising his eyes to mine. "I had to." I whispered again, before pressing my lips onto his softly, letting out a small sigh of contentment.

He responded just as happily, moving one hand to the small of my back and the other cupped my cheek, holding my lips to his as they moved together. I stood up on my tip toes so he didn't have to stoop so low and wrapped my arms around his neck, drowning in everything Zach.

And just as soon as it began, it was over.

But not quite on our terms.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The voice had us both frozen in place, barely able to turn our heads to look at him.

"Logan." I said it with disdain, Zach said it with surprise, all while he regarded us curiously.

"So my little brother finally got in on what I started for him eh?" He smirked, and he looked so much like Zach, but so evil at the same time. I could feel Zach shaking with anger beside me so I put a calming hand on his arm.

"You won't get away from here you know. I have agents surrounding you, there is no escape." He started walking towards us, slowly closing the 30 foot gap. "You're a smart one Cammie. You figured out my plan, didn't you?" He asked, coming to a stop about 15 feet away.

"Why do you work for them? Why do you do these things? You can be good, you can help us! I'm going to destroy the circle, whether you like it or not. Why not be on the good side for once?" My voice was no longer full of disgust, it was almost... pleading. I didn't want him to suffer anymore. Logan sneered, looking at me with amusement dancing on his face.

"You really think you can stop us? You have no idea what you're into." He emphasized each word taking another step closer, leaving a small 10 foot gap between us.

"The circle is big. You can't escape it. Everywhere you look, there's someone watching. Waiting. For you to make a mistake, slip up. To capture you._ And you can never escape_." His voice sounds menacing, but as I look into his eyes they soften just the teensiest bit.

He looks from me to Zach, back to me, then to Zach again. Some unspoken words pass between them and Zach starts to shake his head.

"No. No Logan. ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He very near shouts, earning us a few odd looks.

"Zach, I promise you. They won't kill her. But if I don't bring her back, they will kill me."

And for the first time- I see Logan for who he really is.

Just a small, innocent boy, who was tempted into the wrong things.

Who saw too much when he was too little.

Just a kid, who got in over his head.

And for the first time, I felt sorry for him.

"Zach, it's okay." I turned to face Zach, searching his face for emotions. "it'll be okay." I whispered softly, getting up on my tip toes, my lips just brushing against his. "Count to 3, and close your eyes." I whispered, willing him to trust me.

"Cammie I-"

"Shh It'll be okay. I'll be okay."

He stared at me, horror, fear, compassion, anger, love, and sadness filling his gaze.

"I can't lose you. I can't let you do this."

"Close your eyes Zach." He hesitated, but a second later he complied, shutting his eyes.

I pressed my lips to his again, cherishing the feeling, trying to send all my love to him through this kiss.

Hoping he'll understand why I'm doing this.

Hoping he won't stop me.

I pulled away, brushing away a lone tear that had made it's way down his cheek with my thumb.

"I love you Zach."

And then I backed away slowly, turning away from the boy I loved.

Quite possibly the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life.

**AN: So they were reunited, only to be torn apart...**

**I'm sorry, but does anyone else feel just a little bit sorry for Logan also?**

**I think Cammie did. Even though she hates what he is, she couldn't help but save him.**

**She just can't help but put everyone else first.**

**But geeze poor Zach! Dang I was like, feeling the love and then it's like "Bye, I'll see you soon" what was that all about?**

**Lol I don't even know who I'm talking to. Is it possible to be drunk off sleepiness? Thats how I feel right now.**

**Um yeah the kiss scene was horrible im sorry.**

**But I don't really have a personal experience I can draw from since I've never been kissed before sooo...**

**Oops that was personal.**

**Eh oh well y'all are cool.**

**Just don't tell anyone.**

**Hahahaha what. I don't know you.**

**Um, before I weird anyone out to much with my weird antics, I'm going to stop.**

**Put Churro Pride in your review if you read both of my AN's :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: OMG guys I'm freaking out over here. Read the AN at the bottom.**

I slowly walked over to Logan, and studied him carefully.

He stood in an awkward position, his hands half reached out as if to grab me, but his whole body was rigid with tension, and his mouth was offset. And thanks to body reading classes, I knew all of these are signs of indecision.

"Logan...You don't have to do this." I said softly, reach out my hand to rest on his shoulder.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the street, and Logan suddenly seemed to reach a decision.

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the crowd.

"Stop Logan please listen to me!" I struggled against his hold on me, but I didn't want to create a scene in public.

I mean all it would really take in a place like this is a little scream of 'rape' but one police report and the entire CIA would be bearing down on me in minutes.

He shook his head at me and tightened his grip on my arm, tugging me forward harshly.

"You still don't get it, do you Morgan? If I don't bring you back they'll kill me. Hell, they might just kill me anyways! But you- no. They can't kill you. They need you!" Logan explained, half whispering to himself like a mad person, half actually talking to me.

"No Logan, listen to me." I pulled him back, forcing him to stop, and didn't budge. "Come with me. Look, I ran away without any backup, and thats pretty stupid of me. I need someone's help if I'm going to stop the circle, might as well be you. You want out of there don't you?" He didn't reply, only stared at the ground, avoiding my intense gaze.

"You were never supposed to be there Logan. Don't you see that?" I whispered, trying desperately to convince him. He might believe that the Circle won't kill me, but I'm not going to take that chance. "All the people you've hurt, the things you've done- that wasn't you okay? And you can make up for that now if you'll just help me." I pleaded, my voice cracking, on the verge of breaking out into tears.

Here I was, scared, alone, practically being kidnapped, after just leaving the boy I love for the second time in 48 hours.

You could say I was kind of a mess.

Logan looked torn, several emotions playing across his face. Fear, Sadness, Anger, Frustration, Shame, and even Defeat shone in his eyes.

"Please, Logan." I added, just for good measure. Logan took a deep breath and looked at me. And suddenly, he looked different. Older, more mature.

How did I ever confuse him for Zach?! He's like, 20!

"If we're going to do this, we need to be smart about it. We're not just going to be able to run into all of the Circle's bases with guns shooting everyone. But we are going to have to hurt people Cammie, and I need to know you can handle that." He spoke rapidly, so fast I could barely keep up, but the truth of his words sinking into my bones. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"First, we need to get out of here. You don't really have agents here with you, do you?" I asked skeptically. Logan grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "Then lets start with a plane ticket to- actually, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. I have a room at a hotel down the street, lets spend the night there and figure out what the hell we're going to do."

When we finally arrived in my hotel room, I kicked off my shoes and fell on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"How much do you know about me Logan?" I asked suddenly, breaking our tense silence.

"Besides the fact that you're highly wanted by the circle, my brother is mad in love with you, and you're the famous Chameleon, not much." He came and sat on the bed next to me, clearly indicating for me to tell him what I want to say.

I ignored tha jab about Zach, and took a moment to collect my thoughts, wondering how on earth I was supposed to explain.

"The reason I'm highly wanted by the Circle of Cavan is I'm Marcus Cavan's daughter." I saw the shock register on his face, quickly replaced by denial.

"What?! But that's impossible! Marcus Cavan is the most ruthless man alive, he doesn't exactly do baby sitting!"

"He didn't raise me Logan. Do you think I'd be at Gallagher if he did?! Oh my god, this is so complicated." I buried my face in my hands for a moment, before having an idea. "Here, let me write it down." I grabbed the notepad on the bedside table and scrawled out quickly:

_My father = Marcus Cavan AKA Isaac Cavan's great great great etc grandson_

_My mother= Amanda AKA the great great great etc granddaughter of Lucia Gallagher, the cousin if Gillian Gallagher._

I passed him the notepad and he scanned it quickly, looking up at me in confusion. He was about to ask a question but I held up a finger to stop him.

"Look, my mother was a prisoner in the COC for being the descendant of Gillian Gallagher's cousin. Marcus fell in love with her, without knowing why she was imprisoned, they had a child. Me. When I was only a baby, it was Matthew Morgan's main mission to destroy the circle. When he started to dig around all of the old family history, and discovered the existence of Lucia Gallagher, and of my mother, Amanda, imprisoned in the COC, he started devising a plan to break in and rescue my mother. He was in the middle of that plan when he found me instead of my mother... He rescued me, and raised me as his own child. But my family isn't my real family Logan, and I need to find my mother. That's why I ran away, to find her, and destroy the circle." I trailed off, twisting my hands together nervously. He probably thinks I'm crazy, he said it himself. I have no idea what I'm up against.

I closed my eyes, waiting for a response, but I never got one. We sat, barely breathing, neither of us talking, for who knows how long. Finally, I opened one eye and turned my face to look at him.

He was regarding me carefully, as if he wasn't sure if what he was about to say would hurt me, or piss me off.

Probably both.

His face was an unreadable mask though, I have to give him that much credit. He is a spy after all.

"...So you left the only people in the world who care about you, under the pretense that you're protecting them, too find your real mother, who -for all we know- could be dead." Logan remarked evenly, looking me dead in the eye.

"Please don't say that." I whispered, not quite trusting my voice.

Of course I had realized Amanda could be dead. Marcus could have killed her the second Matthew rescued me.

But I have hope.

"You know it's a very real option Cammie. Or they could be saving her, for when they capture you, kill her in front of you." I sat up to face him, my gaze steely. He didn't waver though, he stared right back.

"I know Logan. Trust me, I've thoroughly thought through every possibility. I'm willing to take the chance of saving her." I guess I finally said something right, because he smirked and stood up off the bed, reaching a hand out to me to do the same.

"Well when do we get started?"

* * *

Joe's POV

"Honestly for the amazing spy she is you'd think she'd be a bit smarter!" Macey exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Bloody stupid is what she is. She just leaves, because she's trying to protect us?! Who the hell does that anyways?!"

I exchanged a knowing look with Rachel and Abby, ignoring the very angry girls sitting around the table.

"Girls, and Zach and friends, there's more going on here than just Cammie trying to protect us." Abby said quietly, coming to stand at the head of the table.

"Hold that thought Abby, what's he doing here?!" Bex demanded, throwing me her worst glare, which is in fact, really scary. I sighed inwardly, knowing this had been coming.

"Ladies I care about Cammie just as much- if not more- as anyone else in this room. She's my stepdaughter, I don't know why you all think-"

"Why we all think you don't love her?" Macey cut me off harshly, standing up so quickly her chair fell backwards Joe. "Isn't it obvious Joseph?!" The full name was especially harsh, considering they never call me anything except Mr. Solomon.

Elizabeth stood up, and put a hand on both of Bex and Macey.

"Mr. Solomon, we only don't think you love her, because she doesn't think you love her. I mean...Her dad died. Would you automatically warm up to a replacement?" Her voice was soft and sweet, but the words cut straight through my skin, piercing my heart like a thousand knives.

I heard Rachel gasp, and felt her grab my hand. Abby put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and tried her best to explain why Cammie ran away.

Cammie's real family.

I want to be just as much a father to Cammie as Matthew was, and a hell of alot better one than Marcus Cavan is.

* * *

Zach's POV

It was around 2 in the morning, but I didn't really care.

Wandering the hallways of the giant mansion is better than lying in my bed, unable to sleep, because Cammie's not here.

I had her.

I promised her I would protect her.

But I let her go.

I spun around and kicked the wall nearest to me with as much force as I could, trying to find an outlet for my frustration.

"She never would have forgiven you, if you had brought her back." I had been so wrapped up in my thought I hadn't even heard her approach. I turned around and smiled grimly at her.

"I'm not saying that you're not just as bloody stupid as her," Bex said, walking up to me. "But I'm saying I know why you did let her go. We all do. No one blames you Zach, so stop blaming yourself." She said sternly, holding onto my arm tightly.

"I know Bex. I can't help it. She's out there somewhere, with Logan. I don't know if he did take her back to a base or if he's helping her, but either way it's a horrible situation for me. Getting tortured, or running around the world with my douchebag of a brother. It should be me out there with her, protecting her. Instead I'm stuck here, making everyone around me miserable. It's been two weeks Bex. Two damn weeks and we've found nothing. And we aren't going to find anything, she's too good. She's too good for all of us."

"Don't give up hope Zach, not yet, we'll find her soon." Bex said, that dreaded word filling her voice.

Hope.

It's all about hope.

Well for a spy, hope means nothing. Hope means wishing, and wishing means not knowing and for a spy, not knowing is the worst feeling in the world.

Hope is a very close second.

**AN: Whoa guys. I don't know why I hadn't noticed before, but this story has the most reviews of any of my story so far- and in only 12 chapters! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT HAS 195 REVIEWS WHICH IS 5 AWAY FROM 200 LIKE OMG GUYS THIS IS AMAZING THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE ALL OF YOU TOO DEATH YOU'RE THE BEST READERS EVER!**

**Okay, that being said I need to talk about where this story is going.**

**AHahahahaha that sounded serious.**

**I'm not serious lol.**

**Anyways, sooooo I have the next chapter written already, but I'm not quite sure if you guys will like the direction the story is going.**

**See if you can guess ;)**

**Hint: I've been watching a lot of The Vampire Diaries lately (BEST SHOW EVER) and it involves a love triangle.**

**Put Purple Monkey in your review if you read my AN ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get up, I've just been super busy! I know that's not an excuse but still. Even so this chapter is pretty Filler-y so sorry :( REVIEW**

"Why do you think she'd be in Rome?" I raised my eyebrows at Logan, who had his feet propped up on the table casually, but everything in his expression told me he was taking this seriously. At least I really hope he is.

"I told you, that's the most used base for prisoners and torturing-" I flinched slightly when he said that but he ignored me, "And it's where they keep the most classified prisoners. I can only think of one other place they would be keeping your mother, but I'd rather keep that as Plan B."

"Why?' I asked curiously. "What's wrong with it being Plan A?"

"Let's just say, you wouldn't want your mom anywhere near there." Logan said solemnly, giving me a look that clearly said, drop it.

I couldn't help the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, that if I didn't want my mom there, that's undoubtedly where she would be.

* * *

"Zach you know I miss her too." His quiet voice startled me, although I guess I should have heard him approaching, but I was too lost in though to notice.

"I don't know Joe. Do you?" I asked turning to face him. I'm guessing that if I looked half as bad as him, I would still look like a giant mess.

He had dark purple bags under his eyes, indicating he hasn't slept in who knows how long. His shirt was crumpled and his tie wasnt even tied anymore, simply hanging around his neck. His hair was messy and he looked all around disheveled.

"More than anything in the world. I can't help but feel this is all my fault." He sighed loudly, leaning against the door frame of his office door heavily.

"How in the world is this your fault?! I'm the one who let her go!" I exclaimed, collapsing into one of the plush chairs behind me. I reached up to run a hand through my hair, something I only did when I was extremely stressed.

It was several minutes until Joe spoke again.

"It's my fault her dad died you know." He spoke so quietly, he almost scared me again. But it was his words that truly scared me.

I stood up, sending my chair flying back. I stormed past him into the hall, rage visibly seeping from my pores.

"What the hell Zach?"

"Not the right thing to say Joe." I growled angrily, turning on my hell to face him again.

"What are talking about?" Joe asked, completely exasperated.

"If half of what I heard from Bex, Liz, and Macey is true, that is so not the thing to prove them wrong. You got her dad killed?! Are you kidding me Joe? And then you move onto her mom? Jesus fucking Christ no wonder she hates you!" I spat at him, too angry to even think. I'd heard plenty of stories about Cammie crying because of Joe and her mom from Cammie's friends, now I know why.

"You have no IDEA what you're talking about! You're just a punk ass cocky kid!" Joe snarled, hoisting me up by the collar and shoving me against the wall, hard.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have reacted like that, if I didn't." I taunted, shoving his chest to get him off me.

"Don't even try and deny it." I muttered, before stalking off into some other part of the mansion, hoping everything about my life was somehow a freak nightmare. At least then it would end when I wake up.

* * *

"Hmm I always thought girls had a lot of luggage." Logan teased lightly as we climbed into a cab, headed to the airport.

"I'm not exactly the average girl." I replied, a small smile tugging at my lips. Logan have a slight chuckle at that, shaking his head.

"You, Jessica," He winked as he used my new cover name, "are a very special girl."

His words brought the smile to my lips, and when I turned my head to look out the window, I could have sworn I saw him smile too.

"I'm tired." I complained as we were settling into our large plush seats on the plane. Perks of using Macey McHenry's supply of cash: you can afford first class. "Why did we have to get the plane leaving at 4am?!"

"Cuz Jess, it's better this way there's less people on the plane." To anyone else our conversation seemed perfectly normal, but I easily saw the double meaning in his words.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep." I leaned my head against the window, which Logan had mercifully let me have.

Just as my eyes were drifting closed, I felt my head shift onto a much more comftorable surface. There wasnt much room for comfort in my life, so I didn't complain and I didn't move.

"Wake up, come on wake up. It's time to go." I felt someone shaking me awake, so I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. "5 more minutes."

"Come on, Jessica." I reluctantly opened my eyes, and they widened in shock. I sat bolt upright in my seat, blushing uncontrollably. "Sorry." I mumbled, staring down at my hands.

Because my "pillow" has been Logan's chest.

Logan chuckled and handed me my backpack, smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I muttered, annoyed. A stab of pain in my chest reminded me of his smirk.

Realization dawned in Logan's eyes, and they softened towards me.

"I'm sorry, Cammie." He lowered his voice so no one would hear my real name.

I merely shrugged I response, unsure of what to say.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have

arrived in Rome."

**AN: Sorry for such a lame chapter, it's a filler. Exciting things to come though, I promise :)**

**P.S to those of you who asked me about TVD, I'm Delena all the way! Ian Somerhalder is so sexy it should be illegal.**

**Anyways, review my peeps, you know you want to :)**


End file.
